Bethany's Old Diary
This diary was written by a nursing student named Bethany, who is now 32 years old and wrote the diary when she was 11. Years later, she dug it up while packing when moving away, and wrote one last paragraph before abandoning it and leaving it at her Mom, Emma's home. Prolouge - Meet Bethany Hi. I'm Bethany, but my full name is Bethany Lee Freeflight, and I wrote this diary when I was atleast 11. I'm 32, and I will turn 33 on October 24. I currently live in New Penguin City, and I am currently in medical school to become a nurse at a local children's hospital. I have 4 siblings; Edward, Samantha, and half sisters named Lucidia and Judy. My mom is now 80 and is now residing in a senior's home after dad died. Here it goes. October 24, 2000 - New Diary Hello! I'm Bethany, and I am 11 years old. I got this new diary for my 11th birthday. I look forward to writing soon! October 30, 2000 - Gym Dance So, apparently, there was supposed to be a mini-gym dance today for the kindergarteners and 5th graders. Seriously, whoever was in charge of the music choices has obviously never heard of DJ Cadence and The Penguin Band. So, as the radio played "If You're Happy And You Know It", not a single 5th grader moved a muscle. Except for this weird kid in my class named Russel who still likes Teddy Town and he's 10. But then, the principal, Mrs. Kalomi, said that we MUST dance with the kindergarteners because it will be half our gym grade for next month's report cards. I decide to go and dance because I'm super close to flunking gym. I walked off the bleachers and came up with the lamest, unroiginalest and blandest dance move ever, then some people decided to do it with me. I look over to the popular clique which consists of Holly, Melanie, Katie, and Iris. They were dancing like the professionals on TV. Probably because they spend their freetime watching Pengy Teens Music Videos. October 31 - 2000 - Halloween My favorite holiday is Halloween. Why? Because of the candy and the movies and all that jazz. I, being an 11 year old, am way too old for trick-or-treating, so Mom and Dad let me stay in and watch TV and do regular "Bethany things" after my siblings are back. So, as Edward and Samantha (or Sammy as I like to call her) went trick-or-treating, I stayed in, and invited my friends Karen and Kylie (they're twins) over (yes, Mom and Dad let me) and we watched scary movies until Edward and Samantha came back. One of the movies was so scary Karen wet her pants. It was awesome. I LOVE BEING SCARED. So, Edward and Samantha came back, and Kylie and Karen went back to their house (we live next to eachother), and Edward let me have some of his. Samantha just hoarded all of hers to herself. Pbbt. Kids. November 2, 2000 - Fall Fair So, Mom took us and my friend Octavia to the Fall Fair today and we had lots of fun. BUT... Holly, Melanie, Katie and Iris were there. They saw us together while Mom took Edward and Samantha on all the kiddy rides. "OMG! HI BETH!" Iris yelled. "Come on Iris, you know I HATE being called that." I called back. "Oh, and hello Octavia." her voice was toned lower. I don't know why she's so obsessed with me though. She wants me to be in her clique, but after that incident in grade 1 when she spilled paint on my dress, NO THANK YOU. So, Octavia and I went on this slow roller coaster which I didn't think it would be. But hey, the rest of it was fun! Okay, I gotta go now. We're going to Burger King! November 4, 2000 - Road Trip tbaAAAA Category:Diaries Category:Fanfictions Category:Tech's stuff Category:TechnologyPookie's Fanfictions